The single boys of Destiny Islands
by Dark-Emo13
Summary: Sora , Roxas and Riku on their quest to get money , cars and most of all girlfriends.
1. Nighmare and breakups

The Single Boys Of Destiny Islands

There he was falling into the darkness , he kept falling and falling but he wouldn't land on the ground. Everything was so dark he yelled for help but nobody was there to help him.

'Sora! Wake up!' he heard his youger sister Olette saying. Then he woke up.

'You were having a nightmare again' Olette laughed.

'What time is it?' He asked.

'Half past eight' Olette answered.

'WHAT? WERE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!' Sora shouted as he got up grabbed socks and tried to put them on fast but then fell on the ground.

'Calm down it's summer vacation silly' Olette told him. 'Oh you should have seen your face when you thought you were late' she walked out of his room pretending to fall and laughed.

I hate her. Then he heard sanctuary (his ring tone) and picked his phone up it was his friend Roxas.

'Hello' Sora said.

'Nina dumped me' Roxas cried.

Nina had been Roxas's girlfriend for two weeks and he was crying like they had been dating for two years.

'Oh I feel sorry for ya dude , what happened?'

'She called me and said was over!'

'Over the phone?'

'Yeah can you believe it , I mean she said I was broke and left me for some other dude that is rich so he can take her out on a real date.'

'What was his name?'

'Rai or something'

'Isn't that that idiot in are English class who is friends with Seifer?'

'Yeah'

'Look dude me and Riku will come over as soon as possible and help you look for a new girl'

'Yeah you are lucky you aren't single , you still have Amy'

'Well Riku is single too'

'I know okay later dude'

'Right okay later!'

He called Riku and told him about the break up and to meet him at Roxas's house soon. He got dressed and went down the stairs and sat on the table where his Dad Cloud , his Mom Tifa and his Sister Olette sat eating pancakes.

'Good Morning sleepy head I heard you had a nightmare and was screaming for help last night' Cloud teased.

'Yeah' Sora said as he glared at his sister. Olette saw the glare and hid behind the cereal box.

When he was done he said 'Okay Im going to Roxas's house.'

'Okay honey bunny have fun' Tifa said.

'Mom I told you not to call me that no more' he told her as he waved and walked out of the house. While he was walking he wondered where they would go to get a girl for Roxas. The he saw his girlfriend Amy.

'Hello' he said and he leaned forward to kiss her but she put her hand in his way.

'Sora were threw' she snapped.

'W-What?' Sora Asked.

'We are threw'

'Why'

'I meet someone who has a car'

'Your leaving me because I don't have a car!'

'Sora , don't get me wrong you're a nice guy and all but he has a car , A CAR'

'Who is he?'

'His name is Seifer'

'SEIFER!'

'Yeah It's a cute name isn't it?'

'No.'

'Whatever' she whispered as she walked away.

Roxas POV

What am I going do with out her. She was perfect and now she is gone and she isn't come back. Maybe I should call her and beg her to take me back , I mean who can say no to me I'm cute I have blue eyes the colour of the ocean , blonde naturally spikey hair that looks so cool! I have no pimples , no spots and I have nice sense of style. Okay now I'm acting like I'm in love with myself which I'm Not!!

Then Riku walked in.

'Where is big feet?' he asked.

'Sora? I dunno , hey dude do you think I should call Nina and beg her to take me back?'

'NOO! That will seem way too desperate and come on you don't need her , you CAN live your life without her and there is plenty of more fish in the sea and plenty more babes on the land.'

'Riku!'

'What?'

Just then Sora came in.

'Amy dumped me!' Sora cried!

'Hey join the loners club your are the Third member' Riku replied.

'What happened?' Roxas asked. Whoa first I get dumped then Sora does too and on the same day.

'I was walking here and she came and told me that we were threw!' Sora exclaimed.

'Any reason??' Riku asked.

'I don't have a car and Seifer does' Sora said. What she dumped him for that asshole.

'She dumped you for Seifer!' Roxas shounted.

'Yeah , I know' Sora agreed.

'Look guys I know the perfect place to go.' Riku said with a big grin on his face.


	2. The dirty ducken

Riku POV

I know just where to take them and who knows I will find a girlfriend here to I mean look at me I'm Hott with a capital H. I'm bringing them to the dirty ducken which Mr. Donald Duck owns. Yeah I know why does a duck own a club? It's kinda of like a club for teenagers if you have a member card you and five of your mates can come in. I'm a VIP member because my Dad knows Mr. Duck! It's like a lounge to chillax (chill and relax) and then there is a place to buy pizza and young waitresses serve you. They are hott then there is a dance floor and an arcade and lots of Girls and guys about are age like 14 , 15 and 16. Is it just me or does the dirty ducken sound like a strip club.

'Come on , lets go' Riku said.

'Where are you taking us?' Sora asked who was kinda of crying.

'Stop doubting me , it's a surprise and besides you'll love it.' Riku told him.

'Is there girls there in that "surprise" place?' Roxas questioned.

'Yeah lots of them' Riku replied.

'But I MISS AMY!' Sora cried.

'Stop crying you will get a new girl , a better girl , one who wont leave you for Seifer , anyways she wasn't that special' Riku said.

Then they left the house and went to the dirty ducken.

'The dirty ducken? What kind of name is that?' Roxas asked.

'This better not be a cult' Sora whispered but not quietly enough.

'No it's not , it's a club for teens' Riku told him.

'Yeah well we aren't getting in , there is a bouncer' Roxas said.

'Haha that's what you think' Riku said and pulled out a VIP ticket.

"Were did you get that?!' Sora asked surprised.

'Jealous?' Riku snickered.

'No!' Sora lied blushing.

'My Dad knows the manager of this club' Riku told him.

Sora POV

He turned around and he saw a redish brown hair girl who was really beautiful. Oh my god look at her she is gorgeous!! he thought.

'Stop daydreaming we are going in now' Roxas shouted over to him.

Sora walked in but before he went in he looked back and she was gone. She must have went into the clothes shop. OH MY GOD! This place is amazing all red and purple with lights all sort of colours! ARCADES , DANCE MATS , PIZZA , DANCE FLOOR , FUNKY CHAIRS AND BABES. But none of them are as hot as that red head. Roxas's jaw dropped he must love this place he thought.

Then a waitress came over with long black hair.

'Do you guys want pizza?' She asked

'Uhh … uh … uhhh' Roxas babbled.

'Sure' Riku answered. Unlike smooth head over there Sora thought.

'Real smooth Roxas' Sora joked.

'I get nervous in front of girls' he admitted.

'Over there some guy is doing really really good on the dance machine you guys should see it!' Some guy said to them.

'Come on.' Riku said.

Over there a tall boy with long brown hair who was wearing black and was doing really well on the machine he had lots of points and his feet moved like lighting. Whoa that probably impresses the ladies Sora thought.

Roxas POV.

He is amazing!! He almost won the game! The crowd watching him clapped and cheered as he walked off it.

'That was awesome where did you learn to dance like that?' Sora asked.

'I took dance lesson while I was younger' he said.

'Cool. Name's Riku' he said as he pushed some of his long fringe/bangs to the side which made him look kinda cool.

'Roxas'

'Sora'

'Leon'

Then a girl with cute short black hair came over.

'Wow you did really well.' She said.

'Thanks Yuffie' he said blushing.

'No problem Squall.'

'I told you not to call me that.'

'Im Sora , this is Roxas and this is Riku.'

'Hey I'm Yuffie'

Then the waitress came over.

'Okay here is your pizza'

'Thanks Rinoa' Riku said while reading her name tag.

'Okay' She replied then walked away.

'I noticed her name tag while looking at her chest' Riku admitted.

'Riku , you pervert' Roxas snickered.

'I can't help myself' He laughed.

'So what's the difference with a normal member card and a VIP one?' Sora asked.

Riku opened his mouth to say something but Leon beat him to it.

'Normal members have to pay to get in but VIPs don't.' Leon told them.

'Ok Riku so how did you get one?' Yuffie questioned.

'My Dad knows Mr. Donald Duck' Riku gloated

'Dudes I'm going to play some video games' Roxas said

'Okay I'm going to talk to them girls' Riku told them.

'Ok moi is going to sit on them funky chairs.' Sora said.

'Me too' Leon said as him and Sora walked away.

'HEY WAIT UP!' Yuffie called chasing after them.

Roxas Walked over to the game machine. Wow these most be expensive. Oh wait they are free to play Yah! Okay so I'll play bee rumble no robbers from the hood yeah. OK this is kinda hard you have to break into people's cars and house and get things without the police catching you. Loser try again man , oh I lost oh man! Hmm let's play bee rumble. This is easier you got to get the gold honey before the time runs out alright I'm doing good. I won! Yeah! He thought.

When he turned around there was a guy with spikey black hair , a bandana around his neck and a red dog street shirt on , watching him.

'Wow you did , you did AWESOME!' He yelled.

'Okay man no need to shout , I'm right here ya know.' Roxas said.

'Oh sorry man , when I play that game I get really hungry.'

'Okay'

'My name is Pence'

'Roxas' wow I have only been here a few minutes and I have already meet three new people he thought.

'YOUR NAME IS ROCKS ASS!' when he said that some people turned around looking at him.

'No it's Roxas' he said embarrassed.

'Oh right sorry man.'

'What school do you go to.'

'Oh destiny high but it's summer vacation let's forget about school for the next two months!!'

'I go their too but do you play on the game machines for two players?'

'Yeah let's go on the motorbike ones cause they are really fun and I need to sit down.'

'Sure'

Riku POV

'So that's how I saved him and his pony and got the VIP pass and if you lucky I will take one of you ladies in with me for free.' Riku told them. Ok so what if I told them a lie about me saving Mr. Donald Duck and his pony with my mussels , I mean I do have mussels and can get them in for free so I'm almost telling them the truth sort of. Maybe next I can get their numbers he thought.

'Oh pick me!' One of them said.

'No me!'

'He is taking me.'

Then they started arguing.

'Ladies I can take 5 of you if I wanted to'

'Will you?' One of them asked.

'Maybe. It depends.'

'Do you have a car?'

'Yup!' he lied.

Then Mr. Donald Duck came over.

'Hello Riku' he greeted with his squeaky voice.

'Hey Mr. Duck.'

'You must be glad he saved you and your pony' one with brown hair said.

'When?' Mr. Duck asked. 'He didn't save my pony.'

'You lied to us!'

'So how did he get a VIP card'

'His Dad is my friend.' Mr. Duck told them.

'LAME!' one of them shouted.

'Come on girls. He probably doesn't even have a car.'

'No wait! Come back!' Riku yelled.

'UHH' Mr. Duck said as he walked away.

Hey who is that guy Roxas is playing with and who are them people Sora , Yuffie and Leon are talking to. I'll go over to them and talk to them he thought.

'Hey Riku!' Sora greeted him.

'This is Hayner , Tidus , Selphie , Yuna , Wakka and Olette , Sora's little sister.' Yuffie told him happily.

'Hey'

'Oh and Pence is over there with some guy ' Hayner pointed out.

'Oh that's Roxas' Leon replied.

'ROXAS GET YOUR BUT OVER HERE!' Riku shouted.

They walked over and introduced themselfes.

'You gotta see this guy playing the games he rocks ass!' Pence exclaimed.

'Rocks ass?' Tidus asked.

'Yeah cause it sounds like his name' Pence answered.

'I'm going to the dance floor!' Selphie said.

'Me too' Leon said.

'Yeah!' Wakka said.

They all got up and walked over to the dance floor except for Sora. Riku and Roxas looked back.

'You coming' Riku said.

'No' Sora replied.

'Why not?' Roxas said.

'I can't dance.'

'You can't dance!' Riku said. Then Sora shook his head.

'I'll teach you , me Riku the master of the dancing arts' Riku told him.

'No it's okay really' Sora told him.

'I'm going to no matter if you want me or not , Roxas you can go to the dance floor.'

'Ok' He said as he walked away.

Sora POV

I will be so embarrassed even just in front of Riku I'm the worst dancer in history. I have tried to dance but I always fall over my big feet. So I tried dancing with my arms mostly but that didn't work either. In the third grade I was in the school's musical and we had to dance in partners I was partnered with my crush Dana Quinn. When we were on stage dancing in front of are parents I was moving my arms and whacked her and I broke her nose and I was so embarrassed. She never talked to me again so now I don't like dancing in case that happens again and I can't dance he though.

'Ok there is a private room over there that you can lock the door but it's not the bathroom so we will go in there.' Riku said interrupting his thoughts.

'Why are we going in there for?' Sora asked.

'So we can make out' Riku answered.

'Ok mr. sarcastic.' Sora said.

'I wasn't being sarcastic , just kidding we are going in there to learn you how to dance.' Riku snickered.

'Fine.'

They walked over there but the door was locked. They knocked on it and heard a girl say something.

'Who is it?' a girl asked.

'Uhhh' Sora babbled.

'We are kinda busy' they heard a boy say.

'It's me Mr. Duck and you naughty kids better get out of there' Riku lied doing a brilliant impression of Donald Duck.

Then Rinoa the waitress and a guy with silver hair ran out and Riku and Sora ran in.

'Hey!' They heard them say.

'A little busy right now' Riku shouted out to them. 'Okay show me what you got,'

'Okay I'll try'

So I jumped about a little , did a couple of moves , played air guitar then I fell got back up moved about , dropped a few things. And then mumbled 'sorry' but Riku's mouth fell and he stared at me he thought.

'Ok We need a lot of practice lucky for you they all love dancing so they will be dancing for awhile. Now what to do with you' He said.

Roxas POV

Whoa Pence dances really terribly he was dancing like a 70's diva gone bad ugh.

'Break it down now!' Pence shouted and more people started watching him , he already had people watching him cause of his bad dancing.

'Hayner why is everybody looking at you' Pence asked him.

'Oh trust me their not looking at me.' Hayner told him.

'Uhh Roxas , poor kid he is good on the machines but not on the dance floor!' Pence exclaimed.

'Hey I heard that!' Roxas shouted.

'Sorry man face facts it's true' Pence muttered.

'Those are pretty strong words Pence' Yuna said.

Roxas lost his temper and blunted out 'Pence they are looking at you.'

'W-What?' Pence cried.

'They are looking at your terrible dance moves!' Hayner admitted.

Pence stopped doing the chicken and ran to the bathroom. I couldn't just stand here and watch him run away like that so I follow him. When I walked in he was in one of the stalls making weird noises he thought.

'Pence are you okay? Are you crying?' Roxas asked.

'No , I'm going to the toilet.' Pence said happily.

'Okay' He walked back and everybody was still playing , talking and dancing like nothing ever happened.

'ROXAS!!!' he heard somebody shouting. He turned around to see Axel running and waving his hands in the air.

Oh god no not Axel I met him like two years ago in the skate park where he kept falling and I felt bad for him. So I learned him how to do a few tricks and how to actually ride the skateboard. Then he kept following me and he is so weird I mean he hates water he won't take a bath unless his Grandma washes him with her hose out the back garden and he runs around saying catch me! I mean he didn't need to tell me that and he always calls me and most of the time hangs up or says guess who it is and I have told him I have a caller's ID. He goes to my school and takes pictures of me in class daydreaming or doodling. He has pictures of me on Christmas and on my birthday and he wasn't there well I least I think he wasn't. He has a picture of me in all his school books and lockers and knows every thing about me. He scares me Roxas thought.

Axel ran over and hugged Roxas tightly.

'Axel let go of me and stop touching my butt' Roxas ordered.

'Sorry bubbly buddy.' Axel smiled.

'Why do you always call me that.'

'Because you take baths insides.'

'Okay why are you every where I go.'

'Cause you're my best friend!'

'Your not mine….'

'Oh well snuggles. My Mom says you can stay over in my house tonight.'

'But I don't want to.'

'Oh come on it will be fun we can eat my Grandma's prune snooker doodles and play with my pony playset castle you can be sugar peach princess!'

'No it's okay'

Just then Pence came out of the bathroom and started dancing badly again.

'Roxas will you hold my hand.'

'Uhh no'

But Axel grabbed his hand tightly.

'Axel look it's the red hot chilli peppers' Roxas lied , they were Axel's favourite band.

'Where?' As Axel turned round and let go of his grip Roxas ran.

He knocked on the room that Riku and Sora went into.

'Let me in. It's me Roxas!'

Riku opened the door and let Roxas in.

'Thanks , Axel is out there'

'Who the creepy one?' Sora asked.

'Yeah' Roxas replied.

'I have been teaching Sora how to dance' Riku gloated , changing the subject.

'Ah shouldn't Leon be teaching him he is a better dancer' Roxas muttered.

'Shut up!' Riku snapped.

After ages of Riku showing Sora how to dance Roxas had fallen asleep. Then he felt a nudge.

'Roxas wake up!' Sora shouted

'Oh right uhh did I fall asleep?' Roxas asked but they ignored the question.

'I can dance! I so wish I could show Dana Quinn!' Sora exclaimed.

'Who is Dana Quinn?' Riku questioned.

'Uhh never mind I want to go to the dance floor!' Sora said very happily.

So they waked out and Axel was gone but they others were still dancing except for Pence trying to catch his breath covered in sweat sitting on the funkey chairs. Sora started dancing and he was very good better than Riku and LEON! Whoa Riku must be some good teacher , everyone watched Sora in amazement except for Riku who seemed jealous. Everybody who knew Riku knew he loved to be in the centre of attention and hated watching some one else be in it.

Sora POV

Whoa when I stopped dancing everyone was clapping. I must be good but I'm out of breath I'm going to sit on those funkey chairs. He thought.

'Sora your amazing at dancing!' Selphie said and hugged him.

'Okay thanks' Sora replied trying to get out of her hands.

'Whoa man that rocked!' Pence said.

'Yeah I wish somebody would teach me how to dance like that!' Leon exclaimed and Riku just looked at him.

'Yeah well I wouldn't take all the credit okay maybe I wou- He was cut off by Tidus.

'I know , you got skills brother!'

'Ya mon I agree' Wakka agreed.

'Yeah!'

They all give him lots of compliments. Until He walked over to the game machine. He decided to play bee rumble. He played until he lost.

'Is that the best you can do?' he turned around to see a huge mouse well it wasn't the same size as him but it was a lot bigger than a normal sized mouse.

'AHH A BIG MOUSE!!' Sora yelled. He got out his keyblade and was about to hit him.

'Wait! Don't hurt me I won't harm you , I'm cute , I'm Mickey Mouse and I want to be your friend forever!'

'Get lost mousie!'

'Oh come on!'

'I don't want to be friends with a mouse.'

'I will give you a cookie!'

'Friends forever it is!'

'Ok Uhh uhh uhh I don't know your name' he said and gave him a cookie.

'Sora'

'Sora watch a pro play the game' He walk over and he coloudn't even reach the game.

'Do you need some help with that?' Sora said.

'Yeah'

So he got a stool out of random for him and Mickey stood on it and played the game he almost won it but he lost.

'Oh fish sticks!'

'Yeah Ok I'm going to go back over there with my friends' Sora told him.

'Ok I have to go now good bye!'

'Okay good bye' but when he turned around Mickey was gone.

I'm scared he thought.

So he walked over to his friends who were saying goodbye to each other.

'Where is everyone going?' Sora asked.

'Uhh some of us are going home we have been here for hours.' Riku replied.

'Ok so me ,Squ I mean Leon and Yuna going now too but Olette , Tidus , Wakka , Hayner and Pence are staying,' Yuffie mentioned.

'Olette are you okay staying here do you have any body to walk you home?' Sora asked.

'Yeah Hayner is' she replied blushing.

'Okay then have fun!' Sora told her as him , Roxas , Riku , Yuffie , Leon and Yuna walked out. They were walking and talking and they told each other where they lived until eventually they all turned the corner and said goodbye.

When Sora got home he Told his Mom he was home and sat down to watch some t.v. Ah what a fun night he thought. He hadn't released that he had forgotten all about Amy.


	3. Am I an emo?

Roxas POV

Roxas woke up when he heard my immortal (his ringtone!) He checked the caller ID it was Riku.

'Riku , man why did you call so early I was still sleeping until you woke me up!'

'Uhh hello earth to Roxas it's three o clock in the afternoon.'

'Oh right … I knew that…'

'Wow you must like sleeping , well anyways Leon called and told me that his friend Demyx is having a party tonight and that everybody was invited , so we could go!'

'Cool but what kind of party is it?'

'Oh a big wild one so are you going?'

'Uhh my first wild party …. I'll go , why not?'

'Are you sure? I mean there will be lot's of girls , beer and everybody going crazy'

'And….'

'Are you up to it?'

'Yeah but I'll skip the alcohol'

'Yeah that's what I thought cause you're a good boy , ok meet me and Sora down at café that never was'

'Yeah , alright later.'

So he got dressed and ran of his house and went to the café that never was they always hung out there.

'Hey Roxas' Riku greeted.

'Hey Riku' He said back.

'Hey Sora' Sora said out of random. They both looked at him.

'What? If I hadn't said it nobody would.' Sora blushed.

'I was about to' Roxas replied.

'Oh I knew that….' Sora lied.

'Whatever now what are we going to wear?' Riku asked.

'AHHH don't tell me were going shopping!' Roxas exclaimed.

I hate shopping I hate it and Riku can't make me go shopping no matter how much he tries. He can't make me , he can't MAKE ME!

A few minutes later.

He made me….

'Ok guys I know this is a really girlie thing to do but we gotta look nice.' Riku told them.

'You mean with a tie and a suit?' Roxas asked.

'No we are going to a party not supreme court!' Riku informed him.

'Ok there is a lot of clothes shops in this mall so what one are we going to first?' Sora questioned him.

'That one' Riku replied pointing at a shop called infinity and beyond clothing store.

'What that sounds like a shop for Buzz Light-year or something' Roxas said.

'So … what's your point?' Riku asked.

Then they all went in and there was lot's of clothes. Then they saw Hayner and Pence.

'HEY ROXAS AND FRIENDS!' Pence shouted over to them.

'Hi' Roxas replied as they walked over to them.

'Hey man we were just getting new clothes for DEMYX'S PARTY … even thought I'm not quite sure who Demyx is but Leon told me he is having a party and parties are cool! Fa-shizzel!' Pence said.

'Fa-shizzel?' Hayner asked.

'What can't a guy say all the latest hip stylish slang!' Pence exclaimed.

'Ok I'm looking for something green what are you guys looking for?' Hayner questioned.

'Something cool' Riku replied.

'Something dark' Roxas muttered.

'Something … me!' Sora said.

'Smart' Hayner said.

'Im looking for some awesome rags to wear while I'm hanging out with my homie gees' Pence said.

'Pence stop trying to be a rapper' Riku told him.

'Ok let's find some clothes!' Sora said.

Ok so I looked about a little bit then I seen the most perfect pear of black jeans. Oh my god one pair left and it's my size (faith) I will so have to get this. You get a checkered belt free with it cool! Wait it's skinny jeans. I'll ask Riku if it will make me look gay or not cause he isn't afraid to answer your question truthfully even if it hurts your feelings.

'Uhh Riku would skinny jeans make me look gay?' Roxas asked.

'Well are you an emo?' he asked.

'I don't know do you think I'm an emo?'

'Well you liked checked stuff and black stuff and listen to emo type music but your not depressed are you?'

'Yeah I hate my life , and for the record I was being sarcastic.'

'So your not depressed?'

'No'

'Do you feel like an emo?'

'Where is this going?'

'Ok so what are you guys talking about?' Sora asked as he walked over.

'If Roxas is an emo , I mean he likes black and listens to emo music but he isn't depressed' Riku replied.

'You don't have to be depressed to be emo' Sora said.

'Yeah so am I an emo?' Roxas asked.

'Well do you feel emo?' Riku questioned.

'I feel like half of one…' Roxas answered.

'Ok Roxas is a half emo' Sora said.

'If your a half emo then it's not gay to wear skinny jeans except a lot of emos are bio' Riku told them.

'I know but you don't have to be bio to be emo' Sora muttered.

'Yeah so I will wear them!' Roxas said happily.

In the end they finally got there clothes.

Roxas got black converse , black jeans and a blue t-shirt.

Riku got blue jeans , a long green shirt and brown shoes.

Sora got brown jeans , a blue and white stripe t-shirt and white shoes.

Hayner got green trousers , a green green day t-shirt and green trainers.

Pence got the same clothes as he was wearing , so now he had two dogs street t-shirts , two bandanas , two sweatbands and two pairs of blue trousers!

None of us had they guts to tell Pence he had bought he same cothes as he was wearing today and yesterday. He was too happy with them. We went about a few other stores until we decided to go home. On my way home I ran into Seifer , Fuu and Rai.

'Well well where are your two dorky friends and your girlfriend oh wait you don't have one but Rai does!' Sefier laughed.

'Oh that's ok cause they are both idiots so they make a good couple and she is only using him for his money' Roxas replied.

'NO SHE ISN'T!' Rai shouted.

'Ok you don't have to believe me but I'm telling you the truth.' Roxas replied.

'Oh and your probably saying that me and Amy are idiots too!' Seifer yelled.

'No well I wasn't but now I am thanks to you!' Roxas said.

'UHHH' Seifer muttered.

'You and you'r idiot girlfriend' Roxas .said calmy.

'Ok you butthead shut up!' Seifer snapped.

'Look just get out of my way so I can go home.' Roxas told him.

'Not until you get what's coming to you!' Seifer exclaimed.

'You're the one who started this!' Roxas told him.

'Yeah and I'm going end it too with me , Rai and fuu breaking your face!' Seifer snapped.

'But three on one isn't fair! I will have no time to health myself with you guys keep on and on attacking me if it was you and me one-on-one Seifer I'd kick your butt!' Roxas said.

'So!' Seifer replied.

'If you guys touch me I will break YOU in half!' Roxas yelled.

'Oh yeah you and what army?' Seifer asked.

'This army' Riku said walking over to them with Sora , Hayner , Pence , Tidus , Wakka and Leon.

'Fine you win this round butthead but the war isn't over yet!' Seifer told him as him and his gang walked away.

'Butthead? What kind of insulf is that?' Tidus asked.

'Thanks guys you really saved my butt.' Roxas said.

'No problem that's what friends are for!' Sora smiled.

'But there is one thing I don't get' Roxas said.

'What's that?' Leon asked.

'How did you guys know I needed help?' Roxas questioned.

'Uhh you don't want to know' Riku laughed as they all went home to get ready for the party later on.


End file.
